Mary's Play House
by serina-phantom
Summary: After an attempt at the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a blood-covered ghost convinced that Judai is her son that was killed 30 years ago. Can Johan save Judai before the ghost drags him into death with her? Spiritshipping!
1. Catoptrophobia Part I

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is_her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: All right, guys! This is the second story that won the vote by you guys for what you wanted up next, so hear you go! This is the story that won, so it is up now!

Lucy: It gets kinda gory near the middle and end, but you will all see why soon!

Me: So, please enjoy it, guys!

**_Chapter One: Catoptrophobia Part I _**

Catoptrophobia- also known as Spectrophobia (from Latin spectrum "image") or also called eisoptrophobia is an abnormal fear or phobia of mirrors or seeing ones own reflection.

--

It was supposed to be a mystery that never got answered. It was supposed to be a little innocent one-night stand that turned out for the worst when _he_came into existence.

_She_ loved _him_, but the father, the young teenage student who had made false proclaims of love, didn't want anyone to ever find out about the horrible mistake that he could never take back.

He found a way to take it back, but it involved ramming an ax through _his_ heart.

_He_ was only three at the time.

Heartbroken, _she_ went insane. and ended up slitting her wrists on a broken mirror, which she had smashed by accident. Instead of calling for help, she just sat there with blood pouring from her wounds, humming a violent and sadistic tune that she use to think was such a lovely song. She twisted it and made it a horrible tune that would spell death and become a warning.

It was a mystery that Duel Academy never solved. They never found the father, nor did they know the truth about what had happened. _She_, being of the age of only 17, had committed suicide, they concluded, after the brutal murder of her three year old son.

But, though she died...

She didn't leave.

--

It was a fairly stormy night when the gang; consisting of Judai Yuki, Johan Andersen, Jim Cook, Austin O'Brien, Jun Manjoume, Shou Marufuji, Zane Marufuji, Fubuki Tenjoin, Tyranno Kenzan, and Asuka Tenjoin; decided to play Truth of Dare.

They all gathered in the Osiris dorms, since almost no one lived there, except for Judai, anymore. They were all up in Judai's room, seated in a circle, laughing and having a good time.

"Okay, Judai!" Jim said with his Australlian accent. "Truth or Dare?"

Judai turned towards Jim and thought about it. If he said truth, then Jim would probably ask him something really embarrassing. But, what was there to really be embarrassed about? Maybe Jim would ask if Johan and him were dating? No. Everyone in Duel Academy knew that, and no one seemed to have an issue with it.

Then there was the dare option. What was the worst that Jim could do? And if it was something totally embarrassing, something that might challenge his relationship with Johan, that was no big deal. Johan was right there, he would know that it was just a harmless dare. Besides, Jim wasn't mean like that. He would never do something that would ruin such a good relationship between Johan and Judai. Hell, he was the one who got them together in the first place.

"Dare me!" Judai said after a moment.

"All right, Judai!" Johan cheered. Judai waved nervously around the group, who were cheering for him for being the first person to actually accept a dare from Jim. Everyone else had said truth. Boy had that been interesting.

Jim smirked. "Well chosen, Judai. You are really brave," he said. He tapped his chin in thought. What type of dare would be good enough to prove some entertainment? Jim thought back to many things that he had heard, legends and such, dares that people would do to try and prove these specific legends.

"All right, Judai, I have a dare," Jim said after a minute of thinking.

"Gimme your worst!" Judai challenged with a smile.

"Very well then," Jim chuckled darkly. He fell deathly silent after a moment. Nothing said dramatic build up like long silences. "Judai Yuki... I dare you..." He lifted his finger up and pointed to Judai. "To go into the Osiris bathrooms and perform the Bloody Mary dare! Unless you're too scared to, of course."

Everyone in the room fell instantly silent. Most of them knew the legend of Bloody Mary, the original. They had heard of the legend of a woman that was said to appear when you said her name three times in front of a mirror.

Judai laughed after a moment. "That the best you can come up with?" he asked. Judai shrugged. "Very well."

The moment he rose to his feet, Johan gripped his wrist. "Judai," the bluenette said quietly. Judai blinked innocently and looked down to his boyfriend. Johan looked slightly worried. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Judai smiled. "It'll be okay, Johan. It's just a harmless dare," he reassured. Johan fell silent and nodded, slowly letting go of his boyfriend's wrist. The brunette turned and bid everyone farewell, and then trotted out of the room, letting them continue with their game until he got back.

_Maybe I should pretend I really did see something, just to humor Jim, _the brunette thought for a moment. He giggled at the thought of what Jim would do if he found out that Judai had actually seen Bloody Mary is the mirror. The Aussie would probably laugh and tell Judai that he was just hallucinating, but at least he would have fun with it.

When Judai reached the bathroom, on the other end of the Osiris dorms, which were very small, he slowly opened the door. It creaked open slowly, and the lights were off. Judai kept them off. Rumor had it that you had to do it in the dark.

The brunette carefully closed the door and let his eyes adjust. His vision went from total darkness to being able to make out shapes, plus, the moonlight creeped in through the windows in the bathroom, casting an eerie white light over the tiles and red walls, right up to the single mirror in the farthest section of the bathroom.

He glided across the tiles and stopped carefully in front of the mirror. His eyes locked into the mirror, staring eye to eye with his own reflection. It was only about then that he realized how pale he looked. "Idiot," Judai spat. "What are you worried about? It's just a stupid little prank. I-I'm not afraid of something like that."

The brunette took in a long breath, held it in his chest, and then released it. He looked back up and spun around once, opening his mouth to be able to say the chant.

_"Bloody Mary..."_

He turned and faced the mirror again, seeing his own reflection. He lifted himself up so that he stood on his toes, and turned around again, away from the mirror.

_"Bloody Mary..."_

Judai looked back at the mirror one final time. Still, nothing had appeared in the mirror before him. Just his reflection, looking as normal as could be, staring deeply into his eyes. Judai took his final spin.

_"Bloody Mary."_

Judai turned towards the mirror and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what had happened. So many fears rushed through his mind. What if it wasn't a legend. What if it was real?

The brunette waited a minute before slowly sliding his eyes open. He looked up and saw just his reflection looking back at him. He noticed that he was shaking just a little, but overall, nothing major had happened. Judai noticed that he was shaking a bit less than he had been when he started, but nothing had changed.

"Huh..." Judai exhaled and closed his eyes. "Guess it was just a legend after all." The brunette turned on his heels and turned towards the door. He wanted to get out of the bathroom before he scared himself silly.

Judai shivered and clenched his Osiris jacket closer to his body. It suddenly felt extremely cold in the bathroom, but Judai imagined that it was just because of the window, which was partially open. Plus, the Osiris dorms have always had problems with heating. That's why Johan had moved in with Judai, not just because they were in love, but because it was much warmer with two people in a bed.

The brunette felt like the door was farther than it should be. He narrowed his eyes and trudged on, moving towards the door. He reached for the handle, ever so slowly.

"**_Ju...dai..._**"

Judai's breath caught in his throat. He trembled and froze. _Grab the door handle and open it. Run, _the thought passed through his mind over and over again, but still, it would not process through his mind.

Judai slowly turned towards the mirror, regretting the action. The mirror was as simple as before, but he couldn't see his reflection. The mirror was foggy, smoky almost, and Judai couldn't see anything. He noticed the glass rippling, as if it were the surface of a lake or river. He noticed one area in perticular swirling, as if something were... emerging.

A slender hand slipped from the mirror and reached towards Judai. Judai immediately noticed that the hand was covered in blood, which had come from a cut on its wrist, which was pulling a forearm out slowly. Judai gulped and backed up, finding himself pressed hard against the door. Somehow, his hand couldn't find the handle.

"N-no..." Judai gulped. The hand drew a body out, up to its head, its torso and the rest of it still in the mirror. The head was that of a young woman with bright red-brown hair that fell in front of her face. Blood streamed down his face, or rather, what Judai could see of it. She slowly lifted her head and flashed her bright blue eyes, the pupils surrounded by a glowing white light.

"_IYAAAAAGH-!!_"

---

Me: Oh God! Judai!

Lucy: What will happen now? What is going on is probably a better question!

Me: Please review!


	2. Catoptrophobia Part 2

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is_her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: This is the next chapter, guys!

Lucy: Judai just ran into the ghost of Bloody Mary, and now, he is in trouble! Will Johan and the others manage to save Judai from the ghost that is coming after him?

Me: Please enjoy this chapter, guys!

**_Chapter Two: Catoptrophobia Part 2_**

The scream was heard all the way in the room where the gang was.

Everyone fell silent the moment they heard Judai screaming. Shou, who had been brave and chosen dare, stopped doing his version of the bunny hop and turned towards the door.

Johan's eyes went wide at the sound of his boyfriend screaming. Judai sounded horrified. This wasn't some kind of scream of someone who was trying to fool people into believing that they were in distress. This was the scream of someone who was witnessing true horror for the first time in their whole life.

"Judai-!!" Johan hollered. He was on his feet in a matter of two minutes. He scrambled towards the door, ripping it open, almost tearing it off its hinges. Johan could hear everyone scrambling after him.

The bluenette scrambled down the stairs as fast as he could. It was around this time that he noticed that he couldn't hear Judai screaming anymore. Though he should have been relieved, it just made him more worried than he thought he should be. If Judai had stopped screaming, it either meant that he had stopped being scared or...

Something had happened to him.

"Judai!!" Johan ripped open the bathroom door, again almost ripping it off its hinges, and went rushing inside. He reached over to the wall and flicked on the light, after seeing how dark it was.

Blood met his sight.

It was splattered all over the mirror, all over the floors, all over the sink, and all over the windows. It was in strange patterns, as if written in a strange language. The crimson blood streamed across the walls and fell across the floors. Tiles were glistening, and it pooled around the small figure in the center of the room.

Judai was curled up in the middle of the floor, his arms hugging his body close. He was shivering and seemed to be whispering something under his breath. His hair was messed up and there was some blood on his face. Pupils were narrow, and his eyes were practically dull. His hands were coated in blood from the tips of his fingers to his elbows. Judai looked like he had just witnessed pure terror for the first time in his life.

"Judai-!" Johan cried out.

The brunette glanced up slowly, his teeth chattering violently. He looked towards Johan and the rest of the gang. His eyes widened slightly, and his hands shifted towards the bluenette.

"J-Jo..." his teeth were chattering so violently that it was hard to understand what he was saying. "J-Johan..." His hands reached towards the bluenette. Johan rushed towards his boyfriend and dropped to his side. He was aware of the blood seeping through his jeans, but he chose to ignore it. His arms snaked around the brunette and drew him close.

He could only stare in horror and try to imagine what had happened. There was so much blood, but only Judai's hands seemed to be scratched up and bleeding. The rest of his body, though coated in blood, was unmarked.

"What happened, Judai?" Johan asked.

Judai merely shook his head and clung close to the bluenette. His wide brown eyes wandered away from the mirror in which the woman had emerged from, his teeth still chattering. He felt safer with Johan's arms wrapped around him, but he was still afraid. That woman... That thing... could probably still come after him.

Jim leaned down and took one of Judai's hands into his own and examined it. "Johan, he's cut!" he said, turning Judai's palms towards the bluenette, revealing two deep cuts across the centers.

The cuts were fresh, as if someone had taken a knife and hacked them across Judai's hands, but there wasn't anyone in sight. There wasn't really a way for someone to get in without assistance, cause all this damage, and then vanish right before Johan and the others got there. It just didn't make any sense.

Johan found himself pursing his lips and staring down at his horrified boyfriend. He couldn't think of anything that would want to cause harm to such a sweet and loving boy.

_Who on Earth did this to you, Judai?_

--

With some assistance, they had managed to lead Judai up to his dorm room. Judai had kept on clenching to Johan, getting blood on the boy's uniform, but Johan didn't seem to care. He had kept his arm around his boyfriend until they reached the dorm room, and then he guided the brunette inside.

He and Jim managed to clean up Judai's wounds without much help, and Jim bandaged them up in a matter of minutes. As soon as they had finished, Johan shooed them away and told them that they no longer needed to stay.

Johan looked over at Judai for the longest time.

The poor brunette was sitting on the center of his bed, knees pulled up to his chin. He seemed to have calmed down a bit since he had been through his traumatic experience. Judai still hadn't told Johan what had happened. Johan just assumed that it was so horrifying that Judai was not ready to tell him just yet.

"Judai?" Johan gently put his arm around the brunette's shoulders. Judai slowly glanced up and locked eyes with him. "Judai, you need some sleep, okay? Let's go into the bathroom and clean you up before you go to sleep."

Judai gave a simple nod and followed Johan into the bathroom. The bluenette led Judai to the sink and wet a cloth, trying to clean some of the dried blood off of Judai's face. Judai's brown eyes wandered around, and then he looked into the mirror that sat right above him. His eyes widened at his reflection.

It wasn't his own.

The reflection was that of a young woman with red-brown hair that fell in messy fashions in front of her face. Her face was coated in blood, and her blue eyes, ringed with glowing silver, glared at the brunette. A loving smile played with her bloody lips. Judai felt his heart constrict as the bloody reflection reached for him.

"_You can't get away from me again, my sweet little Judai. No matter where you run..._" Her hand reached forward, out of the mirror, and drew towards the shivering, horrified brunette.

"_Mommy will find you._"

Judai covered his ears with his hands, squeezed his eyes shut, and screamed. This shocked Johan out of what he was doing. The bluenette looked to his boyfriend and grabbed Judai's shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Judai! Judai? What's wrong!?" he called. Judai glanced up and looked towards the mirror. The bloody reflection was gone, replaced with a pale, trembling brunette. The brunette breathed heavily and turned towards Johan, locking eyes with him. Johan shivered when he saw how scared his beloved boyfriend was.

Johan went down and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Judai moaned softly and almost forgot about his terrors, but then the image of the bloody woman appeared in his mind.

_That woman is not my Mom. So why is she haunting me? _he wondered quietly. He eventually let himself slip into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Johan's shoulders and held him close. Johan's hands flew around the brunette and carefully led him from the bathroom, to the bed, managing to keep their lips locked at the same time.

Johan pinned Judai down to the bed and pressed his lips firmer against the boy's. Poor Judai forgot all about his terrors and just let Johan take advantage of the kiss. Eventually, Johan and Judai fell asleep, their hands locked together, their lips gently pressed against each others.

Judai couldn't see the figure that appeared behind the mirror, stared in their direction, narrowed her glowing ice eyes at Johan, and then vanished without a trace.

---

Me: Judai's horrified of mirrors now, but with good reason!

Lucy: But was the appearance of Bloody Mary a one-time deal, or is there something much more sinister at work here? And will Johan be able to protect the brunette he loves?

Me: Review, review, review and we shall update!


	3. Algophobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is_her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: This is the next chapter!

Lucy: This is a kinda creepy one, but I promise you all that it will get much better later on!

Me: So please enjoy!

**_Chapter Three: Algophobia_**

Algophobia- The fear of pain or of being in pain.

Its something that he never thought he was going to see, and he only lived to see three years of age. He hadn't seen much pain in his overall life, but the few minutes of pain that he did witness made him wish that pain never existed.

--

Johan woke up sometime around midnight to the sound of Judai struggling. He glanced over and saw the brunette laying next to him on the bed, rolling around slightly, as if he were having a vicious nightmare.

He noticed that Judai was paler than he should be, as well as the fact that his beloved was drenched in sweat, teeth grit tightly in horror. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly, and it looked like he would tear right through them with his nails.

"Judai?" The bluenette grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders and rolled him over.

Judai seemed to struggle a bit more at the movement, Johan noticed. Johan also noticed that Judai was whimpering and muttering, whispering "no", or "stay away" every now and again.

"Judai?!" Johan shook the brunette a bit more, as if to wake him up.

Judai didn't respond to his bluenette boyfriend, and kept struggling within his nightmare. He moaned softly and tried to move, as if trying to struggle away from something. Whatever nightmare he was having, it must have been a horrible one.

Johan had only seen Judai like this once before. Judai had been having nightmares about something that happened when he was a little kid, and Johan had seen him sitting at the edge of the bed each night, hugging his knees and crying. Johan had always comforted him when Judai got like this, but this time, there seemed to be no way to awaken the boy so that he could comfort him.

The bluenette mentally prayed that he could wake Judai up before the bulk of his nightmare happened. He hated seeing Judai so scared, and it made it all the worse because Johan had no idea what was making Judai so afraid.

--

Judai had no idea where he was. He was walking around in what appeared to be the Osiris Red dorms, but they looked dated and old. The brunette looked around and saw that it was dark out.

The winds were cool, and Judai knew that it must be September, since it wasn't winter, but it wasn't quite the end of autumn yet. The brunette drew in the scents of the crisp evening, and though they usually calmed him, they just made him uneasy this evening.

_Where... am I? _he wondered quietly. _This is Duel Academy, and yet..._

Judai walked down the long hallway, feeling the wind pressing against his face. He heard his footsteps against the floor, and he noticed that there wasn't a carpet on the hall. He imagined that this must have been a short while before the carpets were put in. He rather liked them without the carpets. It made it seem slightly exotic.

The brunette looked around and saw that the doors seemed very old as well, different than the ones that were currently in Duel Academy. He saw that all the doors were closed, except for one.

It was the door to his room.

Judai pushed the door so that it opened slightly further, letting the moonlight spill into the bedroom. He stepped inside and noticed that there was a cherry wood bunk-bed like there was in his dorm, but the decor was different.

The walls were coated in peeling wall paper, but there was what appeared to be a computer, an old one, in the corner, the screen glowing bright blue with the words "Mary McGullen" floating across the screen, reversing, and then returning to their normal formation. The carpet was old, and there were strange, but welcoming scents in the room.

He glanced around and noticed that there was a lump in the bed, curled up and fast asleep. The lump was about the same size as Judai was, and for a moment, Judai thought that it was Johan.

_Who is that? _Judai wondered.

He reached forward, and was about to pull the covers back to see who was sleeping in his bed, when a wicked, yet strangely familiar voice caught his ear.

"Aren't you up a bit past your bedtime?"

Judai whirled around just in time to see the blade of an ax come down over his head. His brown eyes widened, and a cold feeling cut across his chest, sending a warm wet liquid on his arms and face.

The brunette stumbled back and shuddered. The warm liquid was still oozing, but he couldn't feel anything. He slowly looked down and saw a bright crimson puddle around his feet, his white shirt coated in it. He could feel his body getting colder and colder with each second. The pain was growing with each passing moment, and by the time Judai reached his knees, he couldn't see who it was in front of him, the one who had attacked him.

--

Johan gasped in horror as Judai threw his head back and screamed. The front of his boyfriend's shirt was suddenly covered in blood, a large cut diagonally across his chest.

The first thought that Johan had was that Judai might be dying. He had heard that some nightmares could cause people to scare themselves to death, but he had never heard of a nightmare that actually made someone start bleeding like this. Horror seemed to flash through his body, and he felt cold, though it must have been at least 70 degrees in the room.

"_Judai_-!!" Johan hollered.

Judai's eyes snapped open at the sound of his boyfriend's, and he bolted into a seated position. His eyes darted around the bedroom, locked with Johan, and then he looked down and saw the blood on his shirt. He gasped and ripped the shirt off, preparing himself for a gory wound caused by the exact same ax that had taken his life in his dream.

To his and Johan's surprise, he wasn't wounded at all.

Judai tossed the blood shirt to the ground and hugged himself. What was happening? His chest still hurt from the nightmare he had awoken from, and yet, he wasn't wounded.

"Judai?" Johan tapped the boy on the shoulder.

Judai jumped at the feeling and glanced towards Johan with a horrified look. Once he realized who it was, he visibly calmed. Johan could see the brunette shaking and trembling with horror, but he was thankful that Judai wasn't hurt. He closed his eyes and reached forward, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders.

Judai collapsed against his boyfriend's chest and held him close. Johan made him forget all about the horrors he felt. He almost forgot about the ax that had ended his life in his dream. The feeling of pain that had errupted through him vanished the moment Johan wrapped his arms around him. Johan was good with stuff like that.

Johan just held Judai, not saying a word. He knew that Judai wasn't asleep, but he wasn't going to speak. Judai just needed to be held right now. He didn't need words being spoken.

The bluenette looked up towards the mirror in the bathroom. He could see it perfectly from where he was sleeping on the bed. He glared up and down the slab of reflective glass. The light from the window seemed to reflect against it, and Johan could see a bright crimson liquid splattered all over the mirror.

Johan narrowed his eyes and focused on the writing. He could see that it was similar writing as was in the bathroom downstairs. This one, however, was much cleared, and Johan could read it.

'_I won't stop until he's back with me_'

Johan felt anger swelling through him.

Most people would be horrified by the mere thought of ghosts haunting them or their boyfriend or girlfriend, but Johan wasn't most people. He had been through so much shit that nothing like this scared him. He clenched Judai close and could tell that the brunette had finally managed to fall back asleep after the horrors that he had endured.

"_Listen_," Johan whispered harshly, loud enough for someone across the room to hear him.

The blood on the mirror seemed to glisten. Johan took that as his cue to keep on going. He knew that there was something waiting for him behind the mirror, waiting to claim Judai the moment Johan left him alone. Well that wasn't going to happen ever again.

"You may have Judai scared shit-less, but I won't stand for it. If you come near my boyfriend ever again, I will come through that mirror and make you wish you had moved on when you died rather than staying here and tormenting my beloved Judai!" Johan whispered loudly. "Do you hear me, you bloody bitch!?"

As Johan imagined, no one answered him.

He kept staring at the bloody mirror, noticing that the blood was within the mirror, since none of it was dripping down onto the counter. Johan watched as the blood shifted and formed to create other words. The words altered until they formed a whole new sentence, one that made Johan shiver with both anger and slight fear.

'_I would like to see you try, Andersen. I look forward to it._'

With that, the blood behind the mirror vanished. Johan felt the cold feeling vanish, and the room seemed to return to the time it had been. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, clenching Judai closely.

"She's gone, Judai," Johan murmured. He knew that Judai couldn't hear him, since he was asleep, but he felt the need to reassure Judai that he was going to be safe. "I'll keep her away."

Johan didn't sleep the rest of the night. He just kept staring at the mirror, waiting for Bloody Mary to send him another message of challenge. He was planning on beating her when he saw her, but the ghost didn't appear the whole night. But even then, Johan didn't give up. He just held Judai for the rest of the evening.

_I'll protect you, Judai._

---

Me: Okay! So, Bloody Mary has challenged Johan, and Johan's challenging her back.

Lucy: I guess he'll do anything for Judai! However, will he be able to defeat a blood ghost, or will Bloody Mary end up getting Judai long before he can do anything about it?

Me: Review if you want to find out what Johan will do!


	4. Athazagoraphobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is_her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: All right, miina! This is the next chapter in the story, Mary's Play House!

Lucy: Judai is currently being haunted by Bloody Mary, and Johan's not the least bit impressed by it at all! So, what is our little bluenette going to do to make sure that Judai is all right?

Me: Read on if you would like to find out!

**_Chapter Four: Athazagoraphobia_**

Athazagoraphobia- The fear of being forgotten or ignored.

_She_ didn't want people to forget her. And while pursuing one person whom _she_ was determined to bring with her, and trying to defeat his over-protective boyfriend, did cause people to know her, she needed to make herself known.

--

Something horrifying happened the next day, according to what Jim had told them.

Someone in the Ra Yellow dorms had fallen unconscious after being attacked by something in his bathroom. Witnesses to the incident said that he was attacked after going to brush his teeth, and that the only clue visible was a huge puddle of blood splattered all over the mirror that read three horrifying words.

_Bloody Mary Lives_

Judai gulped when Jim told him that. It was around lunchtime when Jim came rushing into the room, shouting that someone in the Ra dorms had fallen unconscious due to an attack. He flew to Judai and Johan's table and started telling them immediately. Johan immediately noticed that Judai was shivering out of total fear.

He couldn't blame Judai for that, actually.

No one in this entire Academy knew what it was like to experience total fear. None of them had ever been the target for a ghost that was known to kill people who summoned her. Johan couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about this, even if it wasn't him who had dared Judai to do the Bloody Mary Dare. Johan knew that Jim was feeling just as guilty as Johan was.

Johan wrapped his arm around Judai's shoulders. "It'll be fine," he whispered.

"Eh?" Judai glanced over with a confused look on his face. He had been spacing out up until this point, trying to think of other things to get his mind off of the ghost that was haunting after him.

"I said, it'll be fine," Johan repeated. He wrapped his other arm around the boy that he loved. "Nothing's going to come after you, Judai. And if something does, I'll kill whatever it is, even if it's a ghost."

Judai smiled up at his boyfriend. "Thanks, Johan," he chuckled softly.

Johan nodded and glared in the direction of the Ra Yellow dorms. He pressed his hands down on Judai's shoulders and murmured for the brunette to stay right where he was and to wait for him.

Before Judai could protest to his actions, Johan rushed off into the Ra Yellow dorms, slipping past the caution tape, since there was no one around to stop him from doing so.

--

Johan stomped upstairs into the Ra Yellow dorm. He hadn't know this student, but it was fairly easy to tell which room was his. It was the one with blood spilling out into the hallway, red and yellow caution tape spread across the door.

Johan ripped the tape from the doorway and stormed inside, his boots sloshing through the crimson blood that soaked within the bright yellow carpets.

As soon as he was inside, he knew that something supernatural had occurred.

He kept on watching the shadows, expecting to see silver-rimmed eyes starting back at him, but he never saw any. The bluenette stalked into the bathroom where the bloody message lay written.

He stood before the mirror and scowled.

"Guess you didn't get my message the other night, huh?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

The bloody message seemed to glisten once again, and Johan felt instantly cold. _She_ was watching. She was behind the mirror, listening in on every single word that Johan was saying. Johan reached forward and placed his hands on either side of the mirror, narrowing his green eyes as much as he could.

"I'm warning you, you bloody bitch," Johan snapped, trying to give the mirror a firm shake. "Stay away from Judai! I don't know what you did to him, but he's horrified!"

The blood seemed to glisten tauntingly.

Johan grew more infuriated with each passing minute. He squeezed the mirror to the point where he could have swore that he heard it starting to crack.

"Do you hear me?!" he yelled. "I'm calling you out, you bitch! If you want Judai, you're gonna have to get through me first! So if you really think you can, then bring it! I'll be here anytime!!"

To prove his point, Johan gave one furious rip on the mirror, and tore it from the wall. He rose it up over his head, and then smashed it down hard on the ground. The glass shattered into countless pieces, the bloody message ripping into several pieces, almost undesirable anymore. Johan panted heavily and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I don't know if Judai was yours a long time ago," Johan breathed heavily, looking at the destroyed mirror. "But he's with me now. You can't take him."

Turning, Johan left the room as slowly as he could, waiting silently for the ghost to attack.

She never did.

But Johan could feel her cold, ice-blue, silver-rimmed, hateful stare peering at him through the destroyed mirror that lay at the floor of the bathroom.

---

Me: All right! Go, Johan!

Lucy: But, will Bloody Mary heed his threats and leave Judai, or is the fact that she's so Hell bent on getting her son back keep them away from their goal of defeating her?

Me: Please review, and we shall update!


	5. Necrophobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter!

Lucy: This one is kind of creepy! Judai is being haunted by Bloody Mary, and Johan is made a target since he is trying to protect the boy he loves from this blood-stained ghost!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Necrophobia_**

Necrophobia- Also known as thanatophobia. This is the abnormal fear of death or dead things (e.g., corpses) as well as things associated with death (e.g., coffins).

It was the one fear that she had always had. But, now that it had happened to her, she wanted other people to feel it as well. It was something that she prided herself in causing to people.

* * *

That evening, Johan knew that something was wrong.

Judai was sitting on the couch with a vacant expression on his face, his arms laced around his knees. His chin rested on top of his knees, curled up by his chest.

The brunette was wearing an over-sized white T shirt and a baggy pair of navy pants, and was just staring at the TV blankly. It was staticy, and there was nothing on. But still, Judai was just watching it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He was rocking back and forth slightly to the static, like a beat.

He had been like this ever since morning.

Johan remembered when Judai had found out that Bloody Mary had wounded one of his classmates. Johan had told Judai to wait for him with Jim, and went off and threatened the ghost. He doubted that Bloody Mary would come and bother him and his little lover again. But after seeing Judai like this, Johan feared that his threats might not have worked as well as he hoped.

"Judai?" Johan advanced and touched his boyfriend's shoulder.

Judai looked towards Johan, turning his head very slowly, with his vacant expression. He stared up into Johan's eyes, but said nothing. Johan could feel his heart racing.

Something was _wrong_.

"Hero(1)?" the bluenette whispered, touching Judai's shoulders and bringing him forward.

Judai kept on staring at Johan as if the boy weren't there. It was almost as if Judai was staring at the wall, right through Johan's chest. There was something about his eyes that made Johan shiver. It reminded him of the piercing silver and blue gaze he thought he felt coming from the mirror earlier that day.

"Judai," Johan shook his boyfriend's shoulders. "Judai, did you go near a mirror after I left?"

Judai looked at Johan, and slowly, his lips drew back into an evil smirk. It sent chills up and down Johan's spine. Judai leaned forward and brought his lips right near Johan's ears, and Johan could feel him laughing slightly. His shoulders were quaking, and Johan could hear the strange constrictions of his breath.

"Bloody Mary's coming, Johan," Judai whispered.

Johan's heart nearly stopped beating. He drew back slightly. "W-what?" he whispered.

Judai's shoulders quaked a bit faster, and Johan could hear the raspy noises coming from his throat. "She's got some business to do, stuff she didn't finish before," Judai answered. "However..."

Johan shuddered when Judai pulled away.

Judai looked even more evil than he had when he had been possessed by Haou. He was smirking like a wild animal, and his teeth seemed almost pointed, especially his canines. His eyes seemed rimmed with a silver glow. Just like the eyes that Johan had felt staring at him from the mirror when he was threatening Bloody Mary.

"Bloody Mary's coming for _you_ as soon as she's done with _me_, Johan!" Judai yelled.

Needless to say, Johan was horrified.

Judai started laughing hysterically, and clutched his sides. It wasn't the laugh that Johan loved. It was like the laugh of some evil spirit; one Hell-bent on revenge.

Before Johan could do anything, the brunette sprung off the couch as gracefully as a gazelle.

Judai landed on all fours near the door. He leapt up, stole one last glare at Johan, and then raced away as fast as he could towards the door. He ripped the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges, and tore outside into the night air.

It took Johan a few seconds to realize what had happened. "_Judai! Come back-!_" Johan hollered. He raced for the door and tore it open. He was greeted by the cold air of the almost black night. He glanced up and saw Judai's shadow rushing into the forests. Johan was worried for the sanity and safety of his boyfriend, and chased after him.

_Judai, please be all right!_Johan thought as he raced after Judai into the forests. _Please, don't hurt yourself or someone else!_

* * *

Me: Oh no! Where is Judai going! (1) This is my selected nickname that Johan gives Judai! If you want the reason, it's because Judai plays with an Elemental Hero deck, hence Johan calls him "Hero". This nickname will be used in all of my other fics, I hope xD

Lucy: What is going to happen, and what will become of the brunette? And of Johan? Will he be able to save Judai, and himself, from this wicked evil spirit?

Me: Please review and we shall update soon!


	6. Agateophobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Judai's run off, in a trance, and Johan has to see what is wrong!

Me: Will he find his boyfriend before he is taken over or changed by whatever spirit is doing this to him? Read on if you want to find out what is going to happen!

**_Chapter Six: Agateophobia_**

Agateophobia- The fear of insanity. Also can be the fear of going mad, losing your mind, and can also be associated with the fear of seeing things that are not there, also a sign of insanity.

She thought she would go insane when she saw him laying dead at her feet, a bloody gash in his chest. She thought she would lose her mind right in that very instant. Some say she did, while she was clutching her baby's body in her arms, screaming and wailing. Others claim that she lost her mind when she learned who did it.

Some say she lost her mind long after her death...

* * *

As soon as he reached the school building, Judai slowed down into a walk.

His heart was thundering in his chest, and the open wounds on his palms, the very same from the dare he had done, were staring to burn under their bandages.

His blank eyes glared up at the lights coming from one of the top windows.

The lights flickered on and off a few times, and for a moment, Judai thought he saw a shadowed figure moving in front of the window. It was the shape of a young woman, who peered down at the brunette.

"Mom," Judai whispered.

Needing no other motivation, Judai hurried into the school as quickly as possible.

* * *

There was no one around this late at night. Classes had long since ended, and what with the Ra Yellow student being thrown into a coma, all of the students were told to return to their dorms early that evening.

Unfortunately for Cronos-sensei, he had been given the job of patrolling the halls at night.

Muttering to himself about how unfair it was that he was always the one being selected for this job and no one else, the teacher searched the halls with his gaze.

There was no one around.

The halls were dark and barely lit, and it was both hard to see and kind of creepy. Cronos looked up and saw something walking towards him as fast as physically possible.

He paused. "Who's there?"

Getting no answer, Cronos shifted slightly so he could see.

He was afraid that it was whoever had put the Ra Yellow student into a coma, but that fear quickly vanished as soon as he saw the brown hair and vacant brown eyes.

"Mr. Yuki!" he snapped, stepping before the smaller brunette.

Judai slowly glanced up and stared into Cronos's eyes. Cronos gulped at the almost evil look that resonated from Judai's eyes. Brown held black eyes for countless minutes.

"Mr. Yuki," Cronos said loudly. "Just what are you-"

He never got to finish.

Judai reached up and slapped his hands away from him. The moment Judai touched him, pain erupted through the man's hands. It wasn't just a quick pain, but rather a terrible, burning, agonizing pain. Cronos cried out in agony and glanced at his wounded hands, seeing the huge gashes across his palms.

He glanced weakly up to see Judai lunge at him with the roar of a wild animal.

Cronos cried out and screamed loudly, a noise that went ignored since almost no one else was in the building.

* * *

When Johan arrived in the hall moments later, he was horrified at what he found.

Cronos was laying against the wall, his hands torn up and bloody. He was bloody on his face and body as well, but it didn't look like anything else besides his hands were wounded.

Johan rushed to his teacher's side. "S-Sensei, are you all right?" he hollered.

Cronos groaned, but didn't respond. Johan bandaged his hands with a few scraps of his jacket, which had been torn, and then glanced around the hallway in horror.

_Judai_, he thought trembling. _He must have done this._

Crying out his boyfriend's name, Johan rushed as fast as he could through the school, looking for any signs of his beloved. He tore through the classes, but couldn't find him anywhere.

His worst fears were becoming a reality.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Nurse's Office..._

Judai stood facing the large mirror that he had uncovered from behind Ayukawa's desk. He wore a vacant expression and reached his hands, which he had unwrapped, to touch the mirror.

"Mom," he whispered.

Something behind the mirror twinkled, and Judai felt as if something were tugging at his soul, but he said nothing. He did nothing. He just closed his eyes and let the spirit inside the mirror take him over.

"_Join me, Judai_," Bloody Mary's voice called from the depths of his mind. "_Become one with me, my dear son, and we will find the passage to Hell together, and we shall die together._"

Judai closed his eyes and nodded as the spirit started flowing inside him.

"Yes, Mom..."

* * *

Me: No! Bloody Mary, you bitch, get away from Judai!

Lucy: Johan, wherever you are, you need to hurry and stop her before she does something horrible to your Hero! Will Johan find out what is going on and will he rescue Judai?

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	7. Sciaphobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Johan, you need to hurry before Judai is hurt by Bloody Mary! But I don't think she will hurt Judai, since she thinks that he is her long lost son Judai who was murdered almost 30 years ago!

Me: Here it is! Enjoy!

**_Chapter Seven: Sciaphobia_**

Sciaphobia- Also know as "sciophobia". The fear of shadows.

He was always afraid of the dark, she noticed.

Whenever she turned off the light to let him fall asleep, he would whine and reach for her, calling for his mommy. She would come into the room and take him into her arms and lull him to sleep, and she would usually have to sleep in the room with him or sleep with him in her arms in order for him not to start crying again.

"_But now, my poor sweet Judai_," she had cried when she saw him laying in a pool of blood on the ground.

She had reached down and scooped his limp body into her arms and cried over him. Her tears mixed with his blood and formed a nasty clear-red puddle on the ground.

"_You're sleeping in eternal shadow_."

* * *

Judai was uncertain of what he was doing.

To him, this all seemed like a dream. Bloody Mary was in the mirror before him, and she had her arms folded across her bloody chest. Her bloody face held a kind expression.

Judai had removed the bandages from his hand, and had opened the wounds on his palms.

Strangely, he couldn't feel any pain from the wounds. It was as if they didn't exist. He could feel the liquid blood on his palms dripping down his arms and to the floor, but the pain never came with it.

He was painting symbols on the ground, strange words and pictures that seemed familiar to him in some way, but he hadn't seen them in this life, so he didn't know how he knew them.

"Mommy," Judai whispered. _Why am I... calling her this?_

Bloody Mary glanced up and gave Judai a kind smile. The visciousness left her face. "_What is it, my dear sweet son?_" she asked. Judai flinched a little at the kindness in her voice.

Judai swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

He cleared his throat, and, in his possessed, vacant state, locked eyes with Bloody Mary. "Mommy, when you... get out of there," he whispered, looking directly at the spirit. "what will you do?"

Bloody Mary sighed and stroked a piece of her bloody brown-red hair out of her face.

"_Well_," she chewed on the piece of hair she had pushed back. "_I'm going to get revenge on Daddy for doing this to us, you know? I'm going to make him pay like he should have_."

Judai, even if in his vacant state, was incredibly confused.

But he said nothing.

For some reason, he felt as if he knew what she was talking about, but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't know and did who exactly who this "Daddy" was that Bloody Mary was speaking of.

"_Now_," Bloody Mary smiled at Judai again. "_My sweet son, you know what to do_."

Judai gulped and nodded.

He raised his hands, in a trance, and closed his eyes tightly. His torn open palms dripped more blood onto the symbols and words that he had written across the floor before him.

"Bloody Mary, I have your baby," Judai whispered.

Bloody Mary's body tensed, and she closed her silver-rimmed teal blue eyes. A cold feeling swept through the entire school, and even where Johan was, he could feel the cold chill in the air.

"Bloody Mary, I _am_ your baby," Judai whispered in his possessed trance.

The ghost's body tensed even further, and a wicked smirk crossed her lips. She reached her arms out towards the glass of the mirror, and pressed her bloody palms up against it.

"Bloody Mary," Judai whispered.

He closed his eyes and thought, in his only conscious part of his mind, that he should turn back. He should run away and find Johan. A part of him knew that this was wrong.

And yet...

"I-"

Judai knew that he couldn't stop himself now.

"-set you free!"

Bloody Mary's eyes widened, and the glass before her shattered as a wicked and victorious laugh tore right through her entire body, shaking her and Judai to the core.

* * *

Johan knew right off that Judai was in danger.

Somehow, a cold feeling washed through him, and he knew that Judai's very life, maybe even if soul, was in jeopardy.

He glanced around and tried to think of where his boyfriend could be. He had checked almost everywhere in the entire school, except for one place that suddenly came to mind.

The nurse's office.

"_Judai_-!" Johan called, rushing to the nurse's office.

* * *

Judai gasped when he heard Johan's voice call out for him from the other end of the school. He glanced around and became unaware of the small shards of mirror that had broken before him.

The strange spell on his mind became cleared.

"Jo-"

Judai's memories slowly returned, and he came back to his senses. His mind shifted, and he became unaware of the female vengeful spirit flying at a breka-neck speed towards him.

"-han."

When Judai snapped back into reality, it was too late.

Bloody Mary wrapped her arms around him and buried herself deep inside his body, his soul. Judai's eyes widened, and his body burned, his eyes frosted over with a dull look, and he pitched forward.

His dear boyfriend Johan's name was the last thing to pass his lips and his mind before he hit the ground and was swallowed by eternal darkness and despair.

* * *

"Judai-!" Johan cried.

He rushed into the nurse's office as fast as God would allow him to run. He almost slipped on a puddle of blood that seemed to appear out of no where around his feet.

Johan glanced up and was horrified when he saw Judai laying unconscious on the ground by the shattered mirror.

The bluenette rushed to his boyfriend's side and examined his body. For the most part, Judai seemed okay, except for his palms, which were torn open and bleeding.

Johan, whispering Judai's name, bandaged his hands again.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

He scooped Judai up in his arms and was careful about jostling him. He cradled his boyfriend in his arms and rushed back to his dorm room as fast as he could.

Johan never noticed that this time, there wasn't a cold pair of eyes watching him from the mirror.

And this was something to be worried about.

* * *

Me: Oh no! What did Bloody Mary do to Judai?

Lucy: And more importantly, will Johan realize what has happened before it's much too late for him to rescue his boyfriend? To find out, you need to read on, guys!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	8. Hadephobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Bloody Mary did something to Judai in the previous chapter, and we are about to find out exactly what she did to our dear Judai? And what will Johan do when he finds out?

Me: Read out to find out!

**_Chapter Eight: Hadephobia_**

Hadephobia- The fear of Hell.

She always feared death and the places where bad people went after death.

But now that she was dead, all she wanted to do was drag the father of her baby into Hell with her, and even if she and her son would be there as well, at least the man who she concieved the child with, the man who took the child's life away, would suffer in the Inferno along with them for all eternity.

* * *

The next day at school, Johan knew something was wrong with Judai.

The brunette had been avoiding Johan like the plague all day. Whenever Johan got close, Judai would turn quickly, his bangs covering his eyes, and he would run as far away as he could get.

It hurt Johan, but also made him worried.

He had brought Judai back to his dorm late that evening and laid him down on the bed and cleaned off his cuts. Judai hadn't moved that whole night, not even so much as a twitch.

Johan had been worried, but eventually managed to fall asleep.

When he woke up, Judai was gone.

Johan worried about what had happened to him, but after seeing his deck and Osiris school jacket gone, Johan figured that Judai had gone to class, which was a bit strange considering how early it was.

He was't too worried, since if he didn't see Judai at school, he'd go looking for him.

To his surprise, there was Judai.

For some strange reason, though, Judai was glaring daggers at their teacher. It wasn't Cronos, since he had been taken out of his job for a little while while his hands recovered.

This was their substitute, Mr. Konan Ryuzaki.

Judai was glaring at him as if he were the worst villain in the world, though for the most part, Johan and everyone else thought that Mr. Ryuzaki was really nice.

It was only after class that Johan would realize the truth and the horrors about what was going on with his dear and beloved Judai, and how much it would affect the both of them.

* * *

"Hey, Andersen-kun?"

Johan glanced up as soon as the bell rang to signal the lunch period. He saw one of his classmates, a girl from Obelisk blue, standing right beside him, and she looked a bit troubled.

"What is it, Nogawa?" Johan asked.

The girl, Akane Nogawa, sighed and looked around nervously. "I-I know this may seem like a dumb question, and all, but," she started. "you are Yuki-kun's boyfriend, and I figured that you'd know better than anyone."

Johan shifted a bit at the mention of Judai. "Yeah?"

"Have Yuki-kun's eyes always been blue?" she asked, pointing towards Judai.

Johan's heart almost stopped.

For some reason, the image of the blue eyes with the silver rim flashed through his mind, and he saw that wicked, bloody smirk that he had felt the owner of the eyes giving him.

"Blue?" Johan asked, his voice rather urgent.

Nogawa nodded and pointed to the retreating Judai. "Yeah, blue," she said. "I was talking with my friends, and they always thought that his eyes were brown. Is he wearing color contacts or something? 'Cause it's a kinda creepy shade of blue."

Johan turned and watched as Judai left the classroom.

He noticed how Judai was mumbling under his breath, and his bandaged hands seemed almost perfectly healed for some odd reason. Judai's hair covered his eyes, though Johan couldn't see him too well when he was walking with his back facing him.

"Yeah," Johan whispered. "Color contacts, that's it. Um, Nogawa, I've got to go."

Not giving Nogawa a chance to answer or even say good-bye, Johan tore up the stairs as fast as he possibly could, pushing through students just so that he could get to Judai.

_Dammit!_ Johan thought._ What the fuck did you do to him, Bloody Mary?_

* * *

Johan caught up to Judai when they were all alone on the roof, their special place.

Judai had noticed that Johan was following him a short while ago, and had broken into a run. Johan was eager to catch up with him, and did the exact same thing.

The brunette had tried to lose Johan countless times, but to no avail.

They now found one-another standing on the roof, where they had first met. Judai's back was to Johan, his bangs covering his eyes. Johan was the only one exhausted from all that running.

"Judai," Johan whispered. "Is that you?"

Judai's shoulders tensed, and he started quaking. "What makes you think otherwise, fool?" he spat bitterly. "I mean, God, Johan, now you doubt your own boyfriend? What gives?"

Johan tensed and narrowed his eyes. "I know you aren't my Judai," he whispered. "Judai would never speak like that to anyone, especially not to me, his boyfriend."

Judai laughed bitterly. "Seems you're not as dumb as you look, Andersen!"

He whirled around to face Johan, eyes gleaming. Johan gasped and took a step back, horrified to find out that Nogawa was right when she had told Johan what she saw.

Judai's eyes were blue.

But not a normal shade of blue, no. This color blue was like ice, cold and unforgiving, and possessed a silver ring around the entire blue iris, giving off a dead, horrifying look.

Johan narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. "Where's Judai?" he yelled.

Judai, or rather Bloody Mary, as Johan had figured by putting two and two together, just laughed and touched "her" chest. "He's right here," she said with a wicked sneer. "I must say, what kind of boyfriend are you, Andersen? You couldn't even protect the one you love from being possessed by a vengeful spirit? Well, too bad."

Johan growled and went to strike at her, but remembered that it was Judai's body, and he stopped.

Bloody Mary raised an eye in Judai's form. "What's this?" she asked, still using Judai's voice. "You can't strike out at me? Oh, that's right, that is because this is my son's body."

"Judai is not your son!" Johan yelled.

"Silence!" Bloody Mary roared back, reaching back and striking Johan as hard as she could.

Johan stumbled back, but managed to catch himself before he fell. The right side of his face hurt, but he chose to ignore it and focused on the trembling body of his boyfriend, possessed by a wicked, confused spirit.

"J-Judai's my son," Bloody Mary whispered. "I know he is! And now... Ryuzaki's gonna pay!"

Johan's emerald eyes widened not only in shock, but in confusion. "What?" he asked, his voice incredibly quiet. "What does any of this have to do with Mr. Ryuzaki?"

"Plenty!" Bloody Mary shrieked. "It's his fault!"

Before Johan could speak, Bloody Mary whirled Judai's body around and started walking towards the stairs to leave. She mumbled something and then glared over at Johan.

"There's a portal to Hell somewhere in this school," she told him. "And I aim to drag Ryuzaki there."

Johan's heart started pounding.

He knew that Ryuzaki wasn't the only one that was going to get dragged through whatever that portal to Hell was by Bloody Mary. There was one more person going with them against his will.

"No," Johan whispered, shaking his head.

"I'll drag him down," Bloody Mary growled bitterly.

"No," Johan said a bit more firmly and a bit more loudly.

Bloody Mary whirled around and glared at Johan with a sadistic smirk spread across her entire face. "And the three of us will burn together in the Inferno for the rest of eternity!" she shrieked.

"_No_-!" Johan hollered. "There's no way I'm letting you drag Judai into Hell!"

Bloody Mary laughed bitterly and turned away from Johan. "There ain't nothing you can do, Andersen," she said, heading down the flight of stairs before Johan could follow her. "It's over. Good bye."

* * *

Me: AAAGH! Bloody Mary's possessed Judai!

Lucy: Johan, you need to do something before Bloody Mary finds that entrance to Hell and takes Judai down with her! Because when she does, you will never get Judai back!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	9. Poinephobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter in the story!

Lucy: Bloody Mary has taken over Judai's body. And Johan has to do something before Judai winds up in Hell with the ghost who thinks that she is Judai's mother!

Me: Will he be successful? Read on!

**_Chapter Nine: Poinephobia_**

Poinephobia- the fear of punishment.

She was never afraid of getting punished. She had always taken responsibility for her actions, no matter how horrid, no matter how embarrassing they may have been for her, and because of that, she was hardly ever punished. Her child, her dear sweet Judai, never feared punishment, either, for he trusted his mother and told her everything.

But him... He _did_ fear punishment, and for that, decided to rid the world of his "mistake" by taking an ax to the young three year old's chest, and hacking away his innocent life.

He'd pay for that. Tonight, if possible.

* * *

Bloody Mary, still within Judai's body, stormed towards Professor Ryuzaki's classroom.

Her fists clenched and unclenched countless times, and she chewed on Judai's lower lip. She broke the skin a few times. Blood rushed into her mouth while she did this, and sometimes she could taste Judai's blood perfectly. Being a convoy of blood, she had learned that every human's blood tasted different based on how kind they were.

Judai's blood was sweet- like taking a bite of a sweet and tasty fruit. He must have been a good person, Bloody Mary concluded. No one's blood could be nearly as sweet as his.

Anger flashed in her ice-blue eyes, and anger surged through every single pore in her, or rather Judai's, body.

Ancient memories from over thirty years ago played in her mind.

She saw Ryuzaki as a child, or rather, a teenager. His looks and his kindness had been what attracted her to him in the first place. She saw the time when she had given birth to her son, whom she had named Judai. She saw it when Ryuzaki had taken an ax to Judai's chest when he was just three years old.

_You'll pay_, she thought. Her body burned with hate. _You'll fucking pay, Ryuzaki!_

She wanted him dead. Even if she went to Hell because of it, Bloody Mary would drag Ryuzaki into the ground by her own hand, and she would make his life a living Hell.

Hell would be better than the punishment she would dish out.

_I've damned myself already_, she had told herself long ago. _I commited suicide and stayed behind. I refused the Light of Heaven, refused the embrace of God to make him pay, and now... Now I'm just a being of revenge seeking out the man who ruined my life all those years ago._

Bloody Mary stopped by the classroom door.

_And he will suffer for it!_

When she reached the classroom, she found Ryuzaki still there, cleaning up some papers on the desk. Ryuzaki glanced up and gave her a smile, not knowing who it was.

"Ah, Yuki," he waved. "What can I do for you?"

Bloody Mary stormed into the classroom and slammed the door shut behind her. The iron door rattled. Her body prickled. Iron was poison to the Fair Folk, to beings of legend, and it was poison of spirits, as well. She stepped as far from the iron as she could get. The scent of it burned in her, or rather Judai's, nose, but she tried to ignore it. Her rage assisted her. "Shut the fuck up, Ryuzaki!" she yelled in Judai's voice. The new teacher jumped. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Ryuzaki stared at her, obviously not knowing who she was. "Yuki," he whispered. "What's gotten into you today?"

"Shut up!" Bloody Mary roared.

She lowered her tone a bit and clenched her fists. Ryuzaki was shaking now, obviously staring into the brunette's deep eyes. He must have noticed by now that they were not their normal brown color. They were a nasty ice blue color with a ring of silver surrounding the iris. It sent chills up and down Ryuzaki's spine.

"You don't recognize me, do you, you son of a bitch?" Bloody Mary snapped.

Ryuzaki shivered at the student's tone, and looked deep into those silver-blue eyes. He thought back, since the eyes were very familiar, and he wondered where he had seen them before.

His heart nearly stopped.

He recalled the image of the first girl he had loved, over thirty years ago. The girl he had committed his worst mistake with. The girl with long red-brown hair and lovely blue eyes. The girl who lived in Osiris Red, the girl who he had ended up sleeping with and getting pregnant. The girl who he had caused to commit suicide after he murdered their three year old child to erase his mistake from the world.

"M-Mary?" he whispered.

Bloody Mary narrowed her, Judai's, eyes at him. "That's _Bloody_ Mary now," she spat. "And you won't escape, Ryuzaki! I will get my revenge on you, you hear me? You will suffer. I'll make sure of that."

Before Ryuzaki could ask what she meant by that, Bloody Mary turned and started walking away.

She left the classroom, ignoring the burning iron on the door, and continued down the hallway, and she knew that Ryuzaki wouldn't follow her. She was certain that he would be too afraid of what she would do to him if he did.

* * *

Johan had followed Bloody Mary as soon as she had taken off with Judai's body.

He had been worried that she was going to hurt someone else besides Ryuzaki, but thankfully, there were no wounded people sitting against the walls of the hall as Cronos had been a while ago.

To his surprise, he found the woman inhabiting his boyfriend's body walking down the hall.

Her fists were clenched, and she was muttering under her breath. She hadn't heard Johan behind her, and Johan could use that to his advantage. It would be better if the woman he was trying to attack and get to listen to reason had no idea that he was there in the first place. It would be better for everyone if that happened.

Johan rushed to her. "Bloody Mary!"

The spirit possessing Johan's boyfriend turned and glared, silver eyes flashing. "What do you fucking want, Andersen?" she snapped. "If you were too dumb to tell, I ain't in the fuckin' mood."

Johan flinched at her wicked tone.

It made it much worse than she was speaking through Judai's body, so it was Judai's voice swearing at him like that. The only thing that made him feel better was knowing that it wasn't Judai's soul saying this.

Bloody Mary looked a mess. Her eyes were narrowed and it seemed like she had caused Judai to age at least two years. There was an ancient sadness in her eyes. She shifted in Judai's body, and Johan's eyes widened. It was as if her entire form parted from Judai's, became smoke at his side, and then returned to its home inside the body. Judai didn't move a muscle the whole time, but Johan could see him trying to break from the spirit's control.

"Give Judai back," Johan commanded.

Bloody mary made a noise in her throat that was a cross between a hiss and a chuckle. "Resorting to commands, Andersen?" she asked. "I must say that you're braver, or dumber, than my usual victims."

"He's not your son," Johan whispered. "I can prove it."

Her eyes, the blue that covered Judai's brown coloring, refused to look at him. "That can't be right." Her voice was gentle, disbelieving. If not for the fact that she was trying to drag his boyfriend to Hell, Johan might have been enticed to feel sorry for her. But he didn't. This woman was trying to drag his boyfriend into the flames of Hell. Johan would stop her. "Judai and this one look exactly alike. There's no way that's just a coincidence. And how do you explain the fact that he's in Osiris Red?"

"His choice," Johan answered quickly.

"Then explain why he lives in the dorm my Judai lived in?" Bloody Mary commanded, her voice fierce. "No way that's a coincidence, as well."

"It is, trust me," Johan said. He bowed his head before the ghost. "Please, give Judai back."

Bloody Mary shook her head softly, her bloody image apearing at Judai's side again briefly. "I can't," she said. "Not until I have more proof. If he is not my true son, I will let him go. If he is, he's coming with me. I've given up too much to just throw away the only chance I may have to have my family back in my arms. I've given up too much for this- my virginity, my family's respect, my heart, my salvation, my life, everything. Nothing you can say will make me give up Judai until I know. Nothing."

"Make a deal with me," Johan whispered quickly.

"What?"

"I'm begging you," the bluenette said quickly. "Please, give up Judai, and make a deal with me. Leave his body and make a deal. I'll help you, if you just give Judai back to me. I'll do anything! Make a deal with me, Bloody Mary!"

Bloody Mary stared at Johan in silence for a long time. The very air around him seemed to constrict, as if Bloody Mary were trying to choke Johan and kill him without laying a hand on him. Johan was lost in her silver eyes, lost in the eyes that replaced his boyfriend's. He felt his body burning like cold iron. The iron scent choked his whole form and he gasped for breath. Bloody Mary took no notice. She locked eyes with him, searching for any signs that he was lying to her.

After a second of silence, she said softly, "What kind of deal?"

* * *

Me: Johan's trying to make a deal with Bloody Mary in order to save Judai's life, but what exactly is this deal that he is going to make with her and what will happen to him?

Lucy: If you all want to find out what Johan's deal with Bloody Mary is, then read on!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	10. Chronophobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter in the story!

Lucy: Johan has tried to strike a deal with Bloody Mary, but what exactly is that deal?

Me: To find out, please read on! We know this story isn't as good as some might like it, but we are trying to make it as good as possible, and it will be wrapping up as soon as possible! Please enjoy it!

**_Chapter Ten: Chronophobia_**

Chronophobia- the fear of time.

When you're a ghost, time means nothing to you.

Bloody Mary had no sense of time. Two minutes, two years, two decades, they mean nothing to her. A thousand years would have passed her in a heartbeat.

But for Ryuzaki, his time was up.

* * *

_"If you want my help, let him go."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Very well, then."_

* * *

The moment Bloody Mary stepped out of the classroom, Ryuzaki dropped to his knees. His chest rose up and down, trying to get oxygen to his lungs. His eyes were wide with horror, his heart hammering at a thousand miles per second. A strange ripping sound kept breaking through the deep silence. It took him a few moments to realize that the ripping sound was the sobs breaking in pockets up and down in his throat. The sobs came from years of repressed fear coming back to haunt him.

_She's back_, he thought.

His mind drifted to the woman with long brown hair and silver eyes he had loved. Her image flashed through his mind with various different poses and faces. The last image he saw was her laying on the bathroom floor of the Osiris Dorm room she lived in, her wrists torn open by a thin knife she kept clutched in her hand.

"But how is this even possible?" he whispered. He glanced to the door where Bloody Mary, having possessed the body of young Judai Yuki, had vanished mere moments ago.

"She died..."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly, Mr. Ryuzaki."

Said teacher jumped at the sound of a new voice. His first thought was that it was Bloody Mary. But upon turning, he saw that the source of the voice was yet another student.

Johan Andersen stood in the doorway to the class, holding Judai's unconscious body bridal-style in his arms. Ryuzaki felt a sudden comfort at the fact that it was the bluenette from Europe who had spoken. But something was different about Johan Andersen. His eyes seemed sharper and a bit brighter than usual. His frame seemed taller, thinner, like that of a corpse. Despite his thin frame, he was holding the unconscious Judai as if he weight the same amount as a feather. The smile that played with Johan's lips was both inviting and wicked at the same time. His eyes flashed once or twice, but Ryuzaki didn't see it.

"Oh, Andersen. It's you," he said with an audible sigh. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Johan purred, stepping into the classroom. "But more importantly, what's up with you, sir? You seem a bit on edge. You were saying something about a girl who died and- Oh, terribly sorry. That's probably none of my business."

Ryuzaki froze.

Johan didn't sound like himself, but Ryuzaki was too frightened to notice. His body was shaking, his eyes wide in horror, his heart still racing like a jackhammer.

"I must confess something, Johan," he murmured.

"Hm?" Johan raised a fine blue eyebrow in confusion.

He walked forward and gently at Judai down at one of the desks. He brushed the boy's brown back and gently kissed his forehead. The brunette shifted softly in his sleep. Ryuzaki gasped and reeled away. The only thing he could see were Judai's bright silver eyes- the result of being taken over by Bloody Mary- flashing brightly at him. Johan straightned up, kissing Judai's forehead once again, and then he swung his hips as he walked to the teacher's side.

"He can't hurt you," Johan said, his voice silky smooth. "I made sure he fell fast asleep. So what's wrong?"

Seeing that he was in no real danger anymore, Ryuzaki allowed himself to sit down at a desk.

"Johan, when I finish talking, I want you to go to the police and tell them what I did, all right?" Johan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Johan, I... I saw Mary today. The same one who's been attacking the students. You see, I use to date her a long time ago. Heh. Funny- it's been thirty years today since our son Judai was born. He would have grown into such a lovely boy if I had just let him be. But, I guess I was never very good at handling things I wasn't expecting."

Johan said nothing, but his face seemed to darken.

Ryuzaki continued. "Mary and I had sex without protection one night. We didn't think much of it, but then Mary got pregnant. I wanted her to get an abortion, but she refused. Eight months after we found out, she gave birth to a little boy. His name was Judai Ryuzaki, I guess. I never spent much time with him- I didn't want anyone to acknowledge me as the father. That worked for all of three years. But then, my parents were going to be coming to Duel Academy, and I panicked. I didn't want them to find out about my son, so I did what I could. I took an ax to him. I don't know what caused me to do it, but the next thing I knew, I was standing over Judai's broken corpse.

"Instead of going to the police like I should have, I went on acting as if I had never known. I cried when I 'found out', and I grieved when Mary committed suicide. I did love her, even if I didn't want to acknowledge Judai as my son. But after thirty years, I can't keep going on like this, Johan, but I don't want to say it myself. I want someone to expose me."

He looked up at the bluenette.

"So, please, Johan. Go to the police and tell them what I did," he begged.

Johan sat in silence for a long time. His lips drew back over perfectly white teeth. "What a sad little story, Professor," he said, his voice soft and curious.

He straightened his back and laid down on the desk behind him.

"You fell in love and concieved a child," he said, as if clarifying. "And then you murdered your son when you didn't want your parents to find out about the mistake you made. And now you want me to go to the police and let them know what you did so they can throw you in jail like you think you deserve?"

Ryuzaki merely nodded.

Johan laughed. "You won't have to worry about the police."

Ryuzaki glanced up with a confused look.

"There won't be anything for them to find of you when I'm done with you, my dear Professor Ryuzaki. Just thought you'd wanna know." He stood and straightened his back again and made his way to the teacher. He placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder and ran it down to his waist in a quick movement, enough to make Ryuzaki shiver. "But there's something I want to know," Johan murmured. "What's the name that girl goes by now? That girl you use to love?"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened, and he whispered the name.

"I'm sorry?" Johan's smile widened, his white teeth glittering. "I couldn't hear you."

Ryuzaki whispered the name again.

"So sorry," whispered Johan, leaning in and letting his lips brush gently against his teacher's ear as he spoke. "I still couldn't hear you."

Furious and scared, Ryuzaki grabbed the student by the shoulders and spun him around. He glared into the boy's green eyes, into the eyes that held no fear of murder or insanity. He gave Johan one fierce shake, like a ragdoll, and shrieked, "_Bloody Mary_...!"

Johan looked deep into his eyes. His mind seemed totally at ease, his expression blank. His body started to shake with violent laughter, tears came pouring down his cheeks. Still clutched deep in Ryuaki's grip, he leaned forward so that he was nose-to-nose with the teacher, who was now shaking just as violently as he was laughing.

And as his eyes turned from emerald to silver-blue, Johan whispered in a voice that was not his own, "Gotcha, Ryuzaki."

* * *

Me: So, Johan's given himself up to Bloody Mary and is agreeing to help her get revenge!

Lucy: But what will happen now that Ryuzaki knows that Bloody Mary is possessing Johan? And what's gonna happen to Judai, who is now unconscious after being freed from Bloody Mary's control?

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	11. Mnemophobia

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: The next chapter in the story!

Lucy: We're approaching the end! After this, there will be one more chapter, and then we shall begin with some of the stories we promised we were going to either start or finish!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Eleven: Mnemophobia_**

Mnemophobia- the fear of memories.

He didn't want to remember. He had ever reason not to.

He was a killer.

He was a liar.

He had ruined two people's lives.

But no matter how much he feared remembering what he had done, the memories wouldn't leave. Filling the soul of the girl he had come to know and love, they transformed her into a vengeful spirit. She dawned the appearance of a bloody woman, stole the name from the girl of legend, and lives for nothing but revenge.

That time is now.

* * *

Ryuzaki grabbed Johan by the shoulders and threw him as far away as he could. Too late. The moment Johan staggered even an inch from him, a dark shadow snapped from his body. The strange inhuman beauty that had eked from Johan's body was gone; he was back to normal. His hands flew to his head, now sore, and he groaned. The shadow flew down and landed before Ryuzaki, taking on color and form. The figure turned into a young woman, and she smiled at him.

"Ryuzaki," she said in a velvety voice.

The teacher stammered and stepped back, his knees knocking together. Bloody Mary cocked her head to the side and continued to smile. It was the most terrible grin Johan had ever seen.

"You thought you could hide from me," she said. It wasn't a question.

Ryuzaki backed away, his body trembling violently.

Bloody Mary sidled up toward him. "You thought you'd be able to die without ever atoning for your sins. You thought you could get away with it," she said, her voice thick with anger and hatred. "But you didn't count on one thing, Ryuzaki."

"W-what was that?" he whispered.

Bloody Mary turned and pointed to the sleeping brunette. "I. Found. Our. Son."

Ryuzaki looked at the sleeping brunette. Sure, he looked exactly their their son, and sure, he had the same name, but it couldn't be. If Judai, their son, were still alive, then he would be in his thirties now, and no longer in Duel Academy. He looked to Bloody Mary again. Then again, it was a possibility that this Judai was their son, and that he was a spirit like his mother was. But why was he aged? Mary was eighteen when she died, and she looked eighteen now. Judai Ryuzaki was three when he died. So... if this Judai was their son... why did he looked sixteen?

"He's grown into such a lovely young man,"said Bloody Mary with sweet affection. "Hasn't he?"

"That's not our son," Ryuzaki whispered.

Bloody Mary's eyes widened slightly. "More lies, Ryuzaki?" Her tone was wicked, angry. "Is that really what you wanna do?"

Johan folded his arms tight across his chest. "He speaks the truth, you know," he told Bloody Mary. "Your son isn't Judai. I know that for a fact."

The bloody young woman turned and snarled at Johan, but stopped when she remembered that she owed him. She frowned and lowered her eyes to the floor.

Ryuzaki, feeling that he were able to look up now, turned his gaze to the sleeping figure of Judai once again.

The brunette shifted a bit, as if someone were touching him.

Bloody Mary turned her glare back to Ryuzaki, forgetting anything Johan had just said. "I awoke to find you towering over our son's body. I slit my wrists because of you! I thought I'd be able to see my sweet Judai again. Instead, I found myself in a weird dimension. Everything was backward, every single thing I saw. It looked exactly like things do when you look at them through a mirror- reverse. I wandered until I came to a clear new surface, only to discover that I was trapped in the world of the mirror.

"I wandered for years, wondering how I would see Judai at this rate! But then, someone called me. They called me 'Bloody Mary', and they called my name all the time. I came whenever they called, and I hurt them when they lied to me. Some of them told me they had my baby- those are the ones I hurt. But I never left Duel Academy Island. And finally, someone called my name, Ryuzaki. When I went to see him, imagine my surprise when my boy, my sweet baby boy, was standing outside the mirror, calling for me.

"I was in awe. I had to go to him. Imagine my luck when I learned you were here, too. My revenge was set. All I had to do was get my sweet son to set me free, and it all went aflutter from there. I was released, and I took up residence in Judai's body. But Johan" -she pointed to the blue-haired student standing near Judai- "didn't want me to take him. So, in agreement for releasing my son, and promising not to bring him down into Hell with me and you, he let me use his body to get close to you without you seeing me. So thank you, Johan, for lending me your body. And thank you, Ryuzaki, for making my revenge so easy."

The teacher close his eyes. He was done for, and he knew it.

* * *

In his sleep, Judai shifted. Tiny hands, feeble and timid, seemed to be tugging at his sleeve, calling him to awaken. The voice was soft, his voice full of childish curiosity and fear. His eyelids fluttered, and he was greeted by the sight of a young bloody woman standing before his teacher, Johan standing a few feet back.

Judai sat up and looked at his side.

A young child stood at his heels, blinking up at him with giant brown eyes.

"_Is Momma gonna go away now?_" he asked.

To Judai, his voice was familiar. It was the way Judai had spoken when he was just a little boy. The child looked just like him, in fact. But the only difference was the bloody ax wound across his chest. Judai winced and reached down to pat the child's hand. The child was cold, and he clung to Judai's warmth like a life line.

"Momma's gonna go away now," Judai agreed.

"_Where I am?_" asked the boy.

Judai looked up and frowned at the woman with long brown hair and blood. "I can't be sure."

The little child frowned and looked back at Bloody Mary.

"_Momma's not coming to the Light with me, that much I know_," he said. He looked at Judai; he could see the golden tears welling up behind the boy's eyelids. "_Even so, I want Momma to know that I love her and that I don't want to see her like this anymore. I wanna see her smile, like she did when we were alive together_."

Judai nodded slowly and looked up, his lips pursed.

"I'll do what I can," he promised.

The small child looked at him, smiled, and hugged Judai's leg. "_I'm glad we share the same name," he murmured in his baby voice. "I wish we could have been brothers, if at all possible_."

Judai looked down to smile, but the child was gone.

* * *

Bloody Mary floated down and wrapped her arms tight around Ryuzaki. He didn't struggle; he knew he deserved this. He closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have to see any more of Hell than needed.

"Knock it off, Mom."

Bloody Mary glanced up, managing to keep her hold on Ryuzaki.

Johan turned around and saw Judai standing against one of the desks, frowning at the bloody young woman. He had his arms folded tight over his chest, and he didn't look happy. He moved toward her and placed a hand out, reaching to touch her.

"You're freaking me out," he said. "I don't wanna see you like this before you go."

The young woman stared at Judai. "What are you...?"

"I'm not speaking on behalf of myself," Judai said, shaking his head. "Don't get me wrong, Bloody Mary. But the child who shares my name, that Judai, he doesn't want to see you acting like this. You're scaring him. He knows you aren't going to ever see him again, but before you go, he wants to see you smile, like you did when he was alive."

Bloody Mary frowned. She looked down at Ryuzaki, locked in a tight death grip, and then back to Judai. Judai stood beside Johan and reached out to touch his hand. Johan brushed his hand against Judai's, then caught his hand and held it tight. Bloody Mary saw this, but her focus was on her son- er- her son's look-alike. She frowned and looked back down at Ryuzaki, and then at her hand. The blood on her pale flesh seemed to stand out for the first time, and it scared her. She looked back at Judai and smiled slightly.

"All right."

As if by magic, her appearance changed.

The blood washed away, and she was back to how Judai and Johan imagined she would look when she were alive. Her pale face was lively with color, her eyes were bright and blue without the wicked silver lining, and her clothes were pressed and free of blood. Her hair was lively and full of a lovely shine, like copper in the sun. Despite the fact that it was the dead of night, she seemed to be glowing as bright as the sun. She was pretty, now that they could see her without the blood on her face.

"Goodbye, Judai. Goodbye, Johan," she said. "Tell my son I love him, okay?"

Judai nodded; that was all he could do.

Mary glanced back down at Ryuzaki, who was staring at her beauty the way he stared at her years ago when they were in love.

She smiled, and the spell faded.

Her flesh paled, her hair lost its shine and turned dark, her eyes turned silver, and the blood appeared all over her clothes and her face. Her hands and sharp red nails dug into Ryuzaki's arms. "See you in Hell, Ryuzaki!" she shrieked. The groud below the both of them seemed to turn to mush, swallowing them up like quicksand. Johan and Judai watched in shock as Ryuzaki kicked and flailed, but he couldn't escape. He looked at the two boys one last time, reached a hand to beckon for them, but he was swallowed before he could reach either of them. The floor, once it had swallowed them both and plunged them into Hell, where Mary would torture Ryuzaki for eternity, the ground hardened back into tile, and Mary's vengeful laughter echoed off the rafters of Duel Academy until the break of dawn.

* * *

Me: Kind of a sad ending for Mary because she didn't go to Heaven with her son, but she gets to torture her husband forever, and maybe, if she is forgiven, if Judai (her son) begs God, maybe Mary will be let free!

Lucy: Either way, we're coming to the end. One last chapter to go, and then we're done with "_Mary's Play House_"!

Me: Please review and we shall update!


	12. Epilogue

**Title**: Mary's Play House

**Genre**: romance, horror

**Rating**: T for language and intense violence (in certain scenes)

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); hinted others

**Summary**: After being dared to go and do the Bloody Mary dare, Judai finds himself haunted by a girl with bloody hands. But why is "Bloody Mary" pursuing Judai? Could it be due to the death of her son 30 years ago at Duel Academy, the son that had the same appearance and name as our beloved little Judai Yuki? Or could it be that Bloody Mary is convinced that Judai_ is _her son? What will Johan do to save Judai from the ghost who wants her son back?

Me: Okay, guys! Here we have the epilogue and final chapter of Mary's Play House!

Lucy: We hope you all enjoy it!

Me: We want to thank everyone for sticking with us for such a long time, but we're glad to say that this is another story completed, and then we will have an afterword when this ends!

**_Epilogue_**

The Ra Yellow student finally awoke. Doctors said it was a miracle, since he was in a level one coma and it was estimated that he might never open his eyes again. But the moment Mary's spirit left the school, the vicious hold she had on him broke, and his eyelids fluttered open once again to see the light of a new, glorious day.

* * *

Judai sat in his bedroom near the window, chewing on the eraser to his pencil.

Chronos had piled on the homework, despite the fact that it was a weekend. _He just can't give me a break, can he?_ Judai thought. Chronos hadn't remembered a thing about the Bloody Mary incident, his wounds vanishing when Mary's spirit vanished. _Thank God._ It was better that he not recall what Judai had done to him, even if the brunette hadn't been in a proper state of mind.

"Ahh, dammit!" Judai sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Winged Kuriboh floated down to his master's side. "Kuri kuri?" he asked. _What's wrong, Master?_

"Oh, nothing," Judai sighed. "I just don't get this." He closed his book and folded the papers inside. "I'll just ask Johan about it later when he gets out of his shower."

He could hear the water from the shower downstairs running and he couldn't help but smile.

It was hard to believe that two days ago, their world had been a living Hell.

_It seems so long ago now_, Judai thought.

He laid back against his bed and covered his eyes with his arm. Kuriboh cuddled at his side, chirping softly. Judai rubbed the back of his duel spirit's small body and sighed. Kuriboh was so soft and cuddly.

_Knock knock._

The brunette sat up at the knock outside his window.

He stood and lifted the window up. The rush of cold air snapped him awake, as did the sight of a tiny three year old floating outside his window.

"Judai?" the brunette asked softly.

The three year old smiled and waved his tiny hand. "Hey, Onii-sama," he said. He floated down and stood on the ledge of Judai's window. His eyes were wide and as cute as Judai remembered them.

"What are you doing here?" Judai leaned out the window.

"I wanted to say good-bye to you before I left," the three-year old said.

Judai frowned. "You're leaving?"

The smaller Judai nodded slowly and smiled. "Yup," he said. "It's my time, and God's getting impatient that a spirit's been out of Heaven for such a long time, you see." He reached out and took Judai's hand in his own. "I wanted to thank you for helping Mommy, even if she's suffering. But God said that if she atones for her sins, she'll get to join me in a few years. It's not like I'll never see her again." He winked at the brunette and then took off for the skies-

"Good-bye, Onii-sama!" he called.

-and then he was gone.

Though he was a bit sad that his "little brother" was gone, Judai was happy that he was no longer suffering. And as for Mary, at least she'd be let into Heaven in a few years after atoning for the sins she commited.

The shower stopped running and Judai could hear the curtain downstairs being drawn back. He smiled and went back to trying to scribble down a few answers before Johan came and scolded him for not doing his work. He heard the door to the bathroom below shut and then a set of footsteps came up the stairs. He smiled softly to himself again. The door opened and Johan walked in, dressed in a white T shirt and another pair of plain black jeans. His messy teal hair was covered by a blue towel with the letters O.B. stitched on one corner. Judai turned and closed his book with his half-completed answers.

"Hey, Johan," he said, waving to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Judai." Johan removed the towel from his hair and fluffed it up, making his hair messier than before. Judai tried not to laugh; Johan shot him a small grin when he did. He shook the towel out and hung it on the end of Judai's bunkbed. It was then that he spotted Judai's closed book on his desk. "What'cha working on?"

"Homework," Judai responded.

"Ah," Johan nodded and sat on the bunk bed. "Chronos-sensei piled it on, huh?"

Judai rolled his amber eyes. "Don't get me started," he said. "Good thing he doesn't remember what I did to him when Mary possessed me, or he might've given me even more homework." He shuddered at the thought.

The bluenette laughed and stood up from the bed. "He wouldn't hold that against you."

"Oh, you don't know Chronos-sensei, then," Judai laughed.

Johan laughed and walked up behind his boyfriend and hugged him. Judai smiled softly and leaned back against Johan's chest. The bluenette held him as if Mary would come from the mirror again and take him away. Judai just kept on smiling through the whole night, and with Johan holding him, he forgot all about Bloody Mary and the dare that led to the past events.

* * *

Me: Yay! Happy ending!

Lucy: Johan and Judai are together, and little Judai and Mary will be together soon in a few years!

Me: Thank you all for reading and please look forward to our afterword, since we will discuss what fics will be updated and what you can all expect to come soon based on popular vote!


	13. A Letter to All Readers!

Yay! All right, everyone! We've finally come to the end of "_Mary's Play House_"! Yahoo! I'm so happy that things went off without a hitch; I was really worried about the future of this fan fiction! I feared that it would eventually go down the drain and that no one would like it and that all this horrible stuff would happen, but thankfully, nothing of the sort happened!

First off, I want to thank every last one of my readers personally. A big thanks to those who favorited: _4evaDayDreamer_, **allen niichan**, _anabel the lady shark_, **Ari-chan and ReNA**, _ChaoCream_, **ChaoticFenris**, _chrisandersenyuki_, **DarkJakGirl**, _Drindalis_, **Emma Blue Eyes**, _FudoTwin1707_, **GoddessOfPhantoms**, _Hikari Kita Natsuyaki_, **Isabelle-Artemis-San**, _JiaMarieJonas_, **judy-andersen**, _Kanji of love_, **Karoomy-chan**, _katsuki-namikaze_, **Kirei Ryuusei**, _Lee Clark_, **lilpinkkuriboh**, _MagicMaddie_, **midnight13731**, _Miko-no-Athlum_, **NekoGirl97**, _nettaj581_, **NiChu Squad Aurelia**, _PapaHoho_, **Phantom-Heba**, _PrincessAnime08_, **ricangirl17**, _samfoxy234_, **Sivlerblood**, _sprcutep_, **TelLeySin**, _thelionheartedgirl_, **VampiryFairy**, _watermelondreamland_, **WoNdY Alice**, _xxSaspra_, **YGOGenerations4ever**, _yu-gi-oh yaoi rocks_, **yugioh gx luver1234**, and _Yukiko Shiroryuu_.

And a big thanks to those who added this story to their Alert:

**4evaDayDreamer**, _Ari-chan and ReNA_, **Blackcat0989**, _Cased In Darkness_, **Cassandra'sNightmare**, _chrisandersenyuki_, **Dark Emerald Angel**, _Drindalis_, **Eternal Shadow Goddess**, _FanficFemale_, **Fauxlupin**, _GoddessOfPhantoms_, **GriffinRose**, _GuardianOfTheDead_, **Isabelle-Artemis-San**, _JKW3511_, **Karoomy-chan**, _katsuki-namikaze_, **Lee Clark**, _Luving Randomness_, **Madix**, _mangopudding_, **midnight13731**, _Miko-no-Athlum_, **Miya Mitsuki**, _Neji'sTrueLover_, **Noraluvr58**, _PrincessAnime08_, **samfoxy234**, _Sentariana_, **Sister of Scarlet**, _Soul of an Elemental Alchemist_, **UndeadHarlot**, _XxSadakoxX_, **yami-fangirl**, and _yauksiei_.

To all of you, you get spiritshipping plushies and a Mary plushie!

...Fear the Mary plushie!

Anyhow, now that we've finished with MPH, we've been inclined to start and/or continue with a few of our other fics. But before we go any further with those, we wish to know if anyone would read a few fics we have wanted to start for a while. So, for this thank you note, we wish to propose a few of these ideas to y'all (pardon the sudden switch to a Texan accent xD) and see if anyone would like to read them before we even attempt to start writing them!

Our first idea revolves around a horror story involving Judai and Johan, in which Judai is the "villain" who renounces his evil ways when he falls for Johan. The story itself derives from the legend of the Japanese demon, the Kuchisake-Onna (Slit-Mouth Woman).

Our next idea will be a story where Judai is seme (Finally, you all must be thinking xD), and it's sort of a demigod/Greek mythology story!

For some entertainment reasons, we have decided that we might add a few scenes to our old fic "_The Other Jesse_", but the scenes that will be added if people want will all be in Jesse's POV (What he was thinking during all of this), because we know some people are dying to know what he was thinking or doing during all of this.

So... if anyone has a scene in mind from "_The Other Jesse_" that they want to see in Jesse's perspective, we'll be prepared to write it out.

Thank you all so much for reading our stories!

We'll continue with more as soon as we can!


End file.
